shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Matteo Lombardi
Matteo Lombardi is an Italian transfer student at Twin Branches High. His most notable storyline is his crush on Zoe Davis and relationship with Kelly in the Battle of the Schools: Girl mega-pack. Duration: The New Girl Season 6- Battle of The Schools Storylines The New Girl Matteo's first appearance is in French Kiss Paris, Part 2, when he befriends Zoe Davis, who had recently moved to Paris. Matteo was the infatuation of many students at Zoe's new school, however, he had set his eyes on her. Throughout Zoe's time in Paris, the two go sight-seeing all over France, as the two grow closer. At the end of the episode, Matteo reveals he and his girlfriend Adriana split, as the majority of their conversations were about Zoe, much to Adriana's annoyance. Zoe and Matteo then kiss at the end of the episode, but are interrupted by Zoe's ex-boyfriend, Howard DeGeest, concluding the episode. French Finale Paris, Part 3 picks up from where Part 2 left off. Howard attacks Matteo, upon seeing him kiss Zoe and the two get in a fight. Zoe runs off, asking for perspective, while the two boys chase after her, but find her no where. Throughout the episode, Howard, Matteo, Astrid Ericson, Hector Alonzo and Sam Davis all venture from one side to the other of Paris, in search of Zoe, based on places Matteo suggested that Zoe would be at. When remembering that Zoe wanted perspective, they head to the Eiffel Tower, where Zoe in fact is at. But before taking the elevator to the final floor, Matteo promises Howard that if Zoe chooses to move back to Centerscore High, he'll back off. But if Zoe wants to stay in Paris, he will try to continue his relationship with her. In the end, Zoe chooses Howard. Matteo, however, does not keep his promise, as in Christmas Exchange, Matteo moves to Centerscore, as he is still not over Zoe. He admits that he had started relationships with multiple girls--all so that it could help him get over Zoe. But when he realized that it his method was not working, he decided the only possible solution was to move to Centerscore. He is given a tour by Erik Ericson, while Zoe and Howard additionally partake in the tour, since Zoe feels bad that he came all over here just to be with her. He is jealous by how happy Zoe is not only with Howard, but at Centerscore--all without Matteo present. At the end of the episode, when Matteo asks Zoe if she feels any feelings for him, Zoe does not reply, making Matteo believe that she most likely only feels bad if she says yes. As Valentines approaches, Zoe feels more and more overwhelmed, as she sees Matteo more often. She is provided assistance from Linda Carter, who helps Zoe sort her feelings out for him. Ultimately, Zoe chooses Howard and, this time, for good. Still, Zoe pairs him up with her cousin, Sam. Matteo appears several more times, however he is not seen as much more than a background character. Battle of the Schools In the 2 mega-packs, Matteo who had the appearance of John Johnson rather than his default look, went to Centerscore for a travel program and lived with Erik Ericson as his host brother. He became the captain of the soccer team where he met a freshmen named Kelly, whom he took interest in. However, Kelly's best friend Peter McKenzie also had a crush on her and gave her flowers with a letter that asked her out to the Kiss-and-Makeup-Dance. That night, Kelly had the decision of taking Peter's offer and going out with him or declining it, waiting for Matteo to ask her out. If Kelly choose to go with Peter, Matteo would be disappointed, but would quickly get over her and end up with a girl named Stacy. Relationships Romantic Interests Adriana Adriana was Matteo's first girlfriend, whom he was separated from. The more Matteo got to know Zoe, the more his and Adriana's conversations were centered around her, angering Adriana. The two eventually separate. Zoe Davis Zoe and Matteo meet in French Kiss Paris, Part 2 and is instantly attracted to her. They start out as friends, but as time passes, his friendly feelings grow into romantic ones. He and Zoe kiss at the end of the episode. Matteo then moves to Centerscore to get closer to Zoe, as he realizes he is still interested in her. He feels jealous and upset by how close her and Howard and how happy Zoe has been--all while he wasn't there. Even though Zoe does not admit to still have feelings for him, Matteo agrees to stay, believing that Zoe simply won't admit to liking him, out of guilt. In Valentine's Dilemma, provided assistance from Linda, Zoe finalizes her feelings: she does not like Matteo, leaving Matteo heartbroken. However, he has since gotten over it. Sam Davis The two are paired up on a date by Zoe. They do not enter a relationship, although. Kelly In Battle of the Schools, Matteo meets Kelly, whom he is attracted to. The relationship is short-lived, ending if Kelly chooses to go to the Kiss-and-Makeup Dance with Peter. Rivalries Howard DeGeest From season six of The New Girl, "Zoe's Departure", to season nine, "Colt, Reformed", Matteo and Howard were rivals for Zoe, beginning when Howard arrived in Paris for Zoe. They instantly get in a fight when Howard sees Matteo kissing Zoe. When Zoe runs away from the both of them for perspective, they agree to team up to find her. While he allows Howard to privately meet Zoe when they find her, he still argues that he will go after Zoe if she denies Howard. He however ignores this agreement when he goes to Centerscore to find Zoe, rekindling his and Howard's rivalry. Appearance Matteo is described as an attractive guy. He has dirty blonde to brown hair parted in two sides, with strands behind his ear. He has blue eyes and wears a green shirt. He is facially alike to one of the appearances the player can select for John Johnson to have, however that appearance is with blonde hair and a blue shirt. In the Battle of the Schools mega-packs, he has the look of John rather then his default look. Personality Described as a flirt more colloquially, Matteo is a charming and charismatic guy. He is determined, having fought with Howard and moved to America for Zoe. Matteo is romantic, which is one of the reasons why he has garnered the attention of many of the girls. He speaks eloquently, frequently using metaphors. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Transfer Students